


Fireworks Are Harder Than They Look

by mousapelli



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Magic, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-26 14:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13237284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/pseuds/mousapelli
Summary: Yamaguchi isn't sure he can do any of this magic or Quidditch stuff, but he's got a lot of people rooting for him.





	Fireworks Are Harder Than They Look

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chiharu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiharu/gifts).



> Written for SASO 2017, Remix bonus round. Remix of a [cosplay fill ](https://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/24808.html?thread=15428584#cmt15428584) by Chiharu and Dynamite of Yamaguchi and Yachi.

Fireworks are not as easy as they look. Yamaguchi's been at the lesson for the entire hour, and the more frustrated he gets, the more his just blow up in ugly puffs of smoke, barely a foot up from his wand. Tsukishima, of course, got it right on the first couple tries, making a group of Ravenclaw girls cheer and clap their hands, not that Tsukishima even spared them a glance. Now he can send spirals of gold and green up all the way to the ceiling that pop out in starbursts, raining down sparkles.

At least Hinata and Kageyama aren't doing any better beside Yamaguchi, muttering curses and snapping at each other under their breath, everyone else giving them a wide berth after Kageyama singed off half of his own eyebrow.

"Control, relax," Shimada-sensei says to Yamaguchi, making soothing hand motions. He flicks his own wand gently, like he's conducting an orchestra, and a slender firework twists up and up before bursting into a small flurry of snowflakes. "It's much easier to make a big explosion than something small and beautiful."

He pats Yamaguchi on the shoulder and moves over to trying to correct Hinata's form. Yamaguchi heaves a sigh.

"Don't give up!" Yamaguchi turns at the sound of Yachi's voice to find her smiling at him. "I think I've almost got it." But her look of concentration melts into a frown when her firework springs off her wand like a tired slinky, to fizzle out with a hiss against the stone floor. "Ugh. Guess we'll have a lot of homework tonight. Usual library table, usual time?"

"I can't," Yamaguchi says. Yachi pouts at him, but it turns into curiosity when Yamaguchi sidles closer and lowers his voice. "I'm trying out for second string Seeker."

Yachi gives a shriek of glee, then claps her hands over her mouth. "Really? Why are we whispering, though?"

"It's not exactly official," Yamaguchi explains. "Daichi knows I've been practicing with Tsukki, Kageyama, and Hinata ever since they made the team, so they're scrimmaging at practice this afternoon and he said I could play. If it goes okay…" Yamaguchi shrugs.

"That's so exciting!" Yachi squeaks.

"It's not for sure," Yamaguchi says, eyes dropping to the floor. He's trying not to get his hopes up too much, trying to ignore the nerves twisting in his stomach. "Probably nothing will happen."

He isn't expecting Yachi to grab his hands and squeeze them tight, their wands sticking out at awkward angles. "I know you can do it!" Blushing, Yamaguchi mutters an "Okay" before he steps back.

It goes better than okay, Yamaguchi matching Hinata's crazy broom chase shaft to twig for the whole scrimmage. It's kind of a fluke that just as the snitch whizzes by them, Yamaguchi thrusts a hand out and closes it over the vibrating thing a second before Hinata's hand closes on top of his. They crash into each other and hit the ground hard enough to knock the wind out of Yamaguchi's lungs, but when his vision clears with Sugawara looming over him, Yamaguchi holds up the snitch with a dazed grin.

Sugawara grins back. "Daichi! I think he's gonna live!"

"Impressive flying," Daichi compliments as Yamaguchi staggers to his feet and tries to dust some of the dirt and grass off his practice robes.

"Oh, well. I mean, I was practicing with him all that time," Yamaguchi protests mildly. He doesn't want Daichi to get a crazy over estimation of his abilities. "So I know how he flies. It wouldn't be the same against someone else."

"Still a good start," Daichi says, clapping his hands like it's all settled. "Welcome to the team."

"R-really?" Yamaguchi asks, heart skipping a beat.

"You've been practicing more than Tsukishima ever does, so it seems more than fair," Sugawara chuckles. "Maybe we'll swap you for that guy, huh?"

"Noo!" Yamaguchi protests, eyes wide.

"No one asked you, senpai," Tsukishima grumbled on his way by. "And shut up, Yamaguchi."

It was getting dark by the time they were showered and heading back in, and the team almost missed dinner, so Yamaguchi didn't have the chance to talk to much of anyone before curfew. But word seem to have spread to the other houses by morning anyway, and by the time he gets to their joint Herbology class, she's darting towards him, smile lighting up her face.

"I knew you could!" she yells. Yamaguchi grins back at her, flustered and still a little overwhelmed.

"You believed in me," he says, "so thank you."

She grabs him in a fierce, unexpected hug, and a single blue firework startles out of the tip of Yamaguchi's wand and bursts perfectly above their heads, leaving them staring red-faced at each other.


End file.
